


I'll take a chance riding high

by EstherftLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Louis et Harry explorent des bâtiments abandonnés comme passe-temps, M/M, Petites blessures, TRADUCTION, Youtuber AU, alternative universe, not mine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherftLarry/pseuds/EstherftLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis et Harry sont des explorateurs urbains avec une chaîne Youtube, mais les choses changent quand une nuit, Harry se retrouve dans une délicate situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take a chance riding high

**Author's Note:**

> Hello les gens !!
> 
> Je vous retrouve avec une nouvelle traduction, beaucoup plus courte que la première mais toute mimi.
> 
> Donc ceci n'est pas mon oeuvre mais celle de TattoosAndTwinks, par contre la traduction est bien la mienne et je m'en donne tous les droits. Donc pas de plagiat évidemment.
> 
> Bon, je me suis pas du tout relue par contre, désolée s'il y a des fautes :/
> 
> Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.
> 
> ♥

« Oh putain, regarde ça, » Harry tient une enveloppe jaunie sous la lumière attachée à la caméra, louchant sur l'écriture griffonnée dans le coin. « Robert A. Cox. Tu penses qu'il y a un quelconque rapport avec ma mère ? »

 

Louis retourne la caméra et souris à l'objectif. « Si vous n'aviez pas deviné, le nom de famille de la maman de Harry est Cox. »

 

« C'est ça. » Dit-il distraitement.

 

Ils sont dans ce bureau de poste abandonné, construit en 1943 et déserté quelque part dans les années 1960 après que quelqu'un ait acheté le terrain mais ne soit jamais venu avec une nouvelle construction, depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et le soleil commence à se coucher dehors. Louis déteste absolument être dans ces endroits la nuit ayant peur des squatteurs et des animaux et de n'importe quoi d'autre, mais c'est compliqué de tirer Harry de là. Même après qu'ils aient bien plus qu'assez d'images à télécharger pour leur chaîne.

 

Il pousse le pied de Harry une fois qu'il a reposé l'enveloppe sur le haut du comptoir. « Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on s'en aille bientôt, hein ? »

 

Harry fait une petite moue et Louis veut l'embrasser pour l'enlever de son visage. « Il fait déjà noir ? » Il sonne un peu abattu alors qu'il étire son cou pour regarder par une des fenêtres.

 

« Viens ici, chéri, » Lui dit Louis, scannant une dernière fois la salle avec sa caméra. C'est vraiment un endroit cool, avec des toiles d'araignées craquées à travers les fenêtres et des meubles de décoration artistiques qui se décomposent doucement devant leurs yeux. Mais c'est humide et frais après des années sans activités et son estomac commence à gargouiller. « J'ai pas envie que les flippantes limaces nous attrapent. »

 

Harry rigole et hoche la tête, se détournant du comptoir en souriant à la caméra. « Bien, les gars, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à regarder par ici. On espère que vous avez aimé cette balade à l'oublié _Chamber's Post Office_ ici sur Well's Street parce que je sais que oui ! C'étaient Harry et Louis et on se revoit à notre prochaine aventure ! »

 

« Salut les gars, » Louis éteint la caméra après avoir fait un signe à leurs viewers et il regarde avec une sensation de chaleur dans son ventre Harry qui s'émerveille des hauts plafonds avec de grands, yeux verts.

 

« Cet endroit est tellement beau, » Il commente, faisant courir ses doigts le long des piliers ornés au milieu de la pièce.

 

 _Tu es beau,_ il a envie de dire. Mais il le dit assez ; Harry doit probablement en avoir marre de l'entendre. « Tu dis ça pour chaque lieu où on va. »

 

Harry le regarde avec un sourire. « Parce que c'est vrai. »

 

« J'aime bien la façon dont tu trouves de la beauté dans tous ces lieux désolés. » Dit Louis. « C'est une des choses que je préfère chez toi. »

 

Il hausse des épaules. « Il y a de la beauté en tout. »

 

Louis lui embrasse la joue et attrape sa main. « Allez, allons prendre quelque chose pour le dîner. »

 

 

***

 

 

Il est presque dix-neuf heures l'après-midi suivant quand Harry rentre du travail et se jette immédiatement dans le lit la tête la première à côté de Louis. Il est en train de monter la vidéo qu'ils ont pris hier depuis qu'il est rentré de son propre travail, aux alentours de quinze heures et il a bientôt fini.

 

Il frotte son dos une fois sans enlever ses yeux de l'écran. « Dure journée ? »

 

« La plus dure, » Harry s'effondre à ses côtés et laisse sa tête sur l'épaule de Louis. « J'ai tellement eu de la putain de paperasses à faire et pour une quelconque raison, mon boss aime penser que je suis toujours son assistant ? Il continue de me faire lui apporter son café et ses donuts et de la merde toute la journée. »

 

Louis sourit et se baisse pour embrasser le haut de son crâne. « Je suis désolé, mon bébé. »

 

Harry fait un son dédaigneux et dit, « Comment était ta journée, bébé ? »

 

« Banale. »

 

« Si pire que ça ? »

 

« Il y a eu les cinquièmes, qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? »

 

Harry soupire. « Vrai. » Il est silencieux pendant un moment, regardant Louis faire des coupures dans leur vidéo quand il dit soudainement, « Allons explorer. »

 

Louis le regarde brièvement avant de rigoler. « Harry, on est mercredi, et on a pas rechercher d'autres lieux où on pourrait aller là tout de suite. »

 

« Ringwood Mansion, » Il s'assied sur le lit, souriant.

 

Ringwood Mansion est l'endroit qui les a fait devenir des explorateurs en premier lieu. C'est cet immense manoir à une heure et demie qui a été construit quelque part dans le milieu des années 1800 et qui a été abandonné depuis 1953 après que le transformer en musée eut été un échec. La ville a voulu le restaurer et le garder en tant que spot historique, mais le financement a manqué encore et encore de temps. Maintenant il se tient juste là dépérissant dans la forêt se faisant utiliser comme une maison de drogués. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il a lu sur internet. Qui sait ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Ils ont tout les deux lu tout les moindres morceaux de l'histoire de cet endroit qu'ils ont pu trouver, et depuis c'est leur plus grand goal d'y aller et de filmer depuis qu'ils ont été diplômé à l'université. Mais alors Harry a eu un travail dans une entreprise de publication dans le centre-ville, et Louis est devenu professeur assistant au collège local, et ils ont soudainement plus eu le temps de faire le périple jusqu'au manoir. Avec seulement leur Dimanche de libre pour eux deux depuis que Harry doit malheureusement travailler le Samedi, ils savent qu'un jour ne serait pas assez pour explorer tout l'endroit, donc c'est d'un coup devenu impossible pour eux.

 

Louis secoue la tête vers Harry. « Harry, non. Il va faire noir et on a tout les deux travail demain matin. Je t'ai dis qu'un jour on serait capable d'y aller ensemble. Pourquoi je te ferais pas juste une tasse de thé et te masserais ? »

 

Harry grogne et secoue ses jambes. « Louuu, » dit-il en traînant la voix. « J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller _ce soir._ Ça me rendra de meilleure humeur. »

 

Il le regarde sévèrement. « C'est dangereux d'aller dans ces endroits la nuit, tu le sais. Et je dois noter quelques papiers après que j'aie fini d'éditer notre vidéo. Va encore regarder un documentaire sur Ringwoog ou autre chose. »

 

Harry souffle et se lève du lit. « Va te faire foutre, j'irais par moi-même dans ce cas. »

 

Il soupire. Il est tellement _compliqué_ parfois. « Non tu n'y va pas. Y'a pas moyen que tu y ailles tout seul. »

 

Mais il est déjà en train de sortir un sweat de leur armoire. « Arrête de me baby-sitter. »

 

Il le regarde. « Te _baby-sitter ?_ Harry, j'essaye de te garder en sécurité. »

 

« Je peux me garder en sécurité tout seul, merci beaucoup. »

 

Il n'est pas d'humeur pour ça ce soir. « Bien. Vas-y tout seul, je m'en fiche. »

 

Harry le fixe sans ciller pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête sèchement. « Très bien. Je serais rentré tard. »

 

« Cool. »

 

 

***

 

 

Le soleil commençait juste à se coucher quand Harry sort du parking de leur immeuble. Il lance un regard à la caméra posée sur le siège passager et sourit. Il arrive pas à croire qu'il va finalement à la _Ringwood Mansion._ Ils voulaient y aller depuis des années maintenant, et alors que Harry a toujours planifié d'y aller avec Louis, les plans ont changé.

 

Il peut pas arrêter de penser au manoir chaque jour quand il est au travail. Ca le démangeait d'y aller plus tôt avant qu'il ne soit démoli depuis qu'il _sait_ qu'il n'allait pas rester debout très longtemps, mais Louis continuait de dire _bientôt._ Bientôt, bientôt, bientôt. Mon Dieu, il est tellement frustré. Il y ira de lui-même.

 

Il est proche de vingt heures trente quand Harry se pousse finalement sur les graviers sur le côté de la route juste en dehors des bois. Ça n'était pas très difficile de venir ici puisqu'ils ont mappé le chemin un bon nombre de fois avant. Il pourrait conduire jusqu'ici les yeux fermés. Il saute de la voiture avec sa caméra et prend une profonde respiration. Il a apprit à dépasser ses peurs d'aller dans les parties désertées des forêts il y a longtemps, mais il n'a jamais eu à le faire la nuit. Ou tout seul.

 

 _Oh bien._ Louis n'a pas voulu venir, donc c'est de sa faute. C'est juste- explorer ces places est son déstressant numéro un quand il a eu des mauvaises journées au travail, et il ne peut pas penser à un autre endroit où aller, donc le voilà. Sur la route pour aller sur le lieu dont il a rêvé d'y aller depuis ses 18 ans.

 

Il zippe son sweat jusqu'à son menton et pousse sa capuche sur sa tête quand il fait ses premiers pas à travers les arbres. Il sait où le manoir est niché, donc s'il a raison, ça devra donner une marche de cinq minutes pour le trouver. Il y a plusieurs bruits bizarres qui n'arrêtent pas de lui donner envie de sauter en dehors de son corps, mais il continue de se dire _calme-toi, c'est juste de gentilles, petites bêtes des forêts._ Il espère que ces animaux nocturnes le laisseront foutrement _tranquille_ , par contre.

 

Enfin Harry aperçoit une ouverture dans les arbres donc il se précipite sur le sol instable et entre dans la clairière. Et voilà, il y a la Ringwood Mansion qui se tient devant lui dans toute sa gloire imposante et pourrie. Il fait briller la lumière de sa caméra sur le bâtiment et supprime son urgente envie de pleurer. C'est encore plus beau en personne. Et encore plus grand. Ça va, il va juste faire une rapide balade et ensuite revenir le week-end. Avec ou sans Louis.

 

Hary commence à enregistrer et pointe la caméra sur son visage. « Ok, les gars, » Il dit, déjà à court de respiration. « C'est juste moi aujourd'hui puisque Louis est un trouillars et a refusé de venir, donc je vais vous montrer un de mes endroits favoris, Ringwood Mansion. »

 

Il retourne la caméra et filme l'extérieur du bâtiment. Alors qu'il marche vers l'avant du manoir, il récite quelques un des faits et histoires qu'il a apprit, juste pour qu'il puisse donner à leurs viewers un petit aperçu du lieu. Il n'était pas sûr d'à quel point c'était barricadé avant qu'il vienne ici, donc il a été agréablement surpris de trouver qu'il y avait seulement quelques clous à travers la porte. Il prend le pied de biche de la poche de son sweat qu'il emporte toujours avec lui quand ils partent en exploration et travaillent pour arracher les planches de bois. Les clous s'enlèvent facilement, tombant pratiquement avec les années à pourrir et les dommages des termites, et il pousse son épaule contre la porte plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre en se brisant dans un panache de poussière.

 

Il est _à l'intérieur._ Bordel de merde. Harry avale énormément de salive et avance dans le hall. Il fait quasi gelé là-dedans alors qu'il fait seulement un peu frais dehors et il frissonne légèrement. « Merde, » dit-il à voix haute, filmant tous les coins possibles de la pièce. Il ne reste pas tellement de meubles à voir, seulement quelques chaises et autres. Il espère que la maison a quelques autres affaires intactes parce que ce n'est pas la multitude de terre, de morceaux de plafond effondrés et de vandalisme qui va plaire à leurs viewers.

 

Mais quand il avance dans la salle suivante, un sorte de séjour, il réalise qu'il n'aura peut-être pas ce qu'il veut. Il y a un arbre qui est tombé sur le côte du bâtiment qu'il n'avait pas remarqué dans le noir dehors et il obstrue complètement son passage vers le reste du rez-de-chaussé de la maison. Il grogne. « On dirait que c'est la limite, » Il dit bougon à la caméra. « Je suppose qu'on va essayer de monter à l'étage. »

 

Il marche vers la cage d'escalier prudemment, avançant à travers les débris et autres merdes. Les escaliers semblent avoir connus de meilleurs jours, et ça lui prend environ deux minutes d'arriver à l'étage sans se blesser ou tomber dans un trou.

 

L'étage n'était pas mieux qu'en dessous et il a soudainement envie de pleurer pour différentes raisons. Il a attendu tellement longtemps pour venir ici et le bâtiment est délabré au point qu'on ne reconnaît rien. Dans les photographies et les vidéos qu'il a vu du manoir, c'était ce magnifique lieu qui s'effondrait juste un petit peu, juste comme tous les autres endroits où il est allé, mais ça- ça ne vaut même pas que l'on regard au travers. Il ne sait même pas si c'est _prudent_ de continuer à y aller.

 

Plus loin il avance à l'étage, plus il est découragé. La moitié des pièces sont totalement détruites et ne valent pas d'être regardées et l'odeur de moisissure était trop accablante. Il n'y juste aucun but à filmer, et il ne se sent pas de se faire empoisonner par l'amiante de ce stupide endroit. On dirait que Louis avait raison, malheureusement. Quelle déception c'était.

 

Il sort juste dans une des salles de bains de l'étage et de retourner dans le couloir quand il décide de retourner la caméra vers lui. « Je suis désolé, les gens, » Il dit, en fronçant des sourcils. « On dirait bien que c'était un fias- »

 

Harry allait tout juste descendre les escaliers mal foutus quand son pied est passé au travers d'une partie de bois pourri et qu'il s'est effondré à travers le sol avec un cri surpris.

 

 

***

 

 

Il est presque vingt deux heures quand Louis commence à un peu s'inquiéter. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, il sait que Harry sait prendre soin de lui-même et que ça prendrait un moment pour explorer tout le manoir, mais n'empêche. Il fait nuit dehors et il y est tout seul et- putain. Il ira bien. Il sera bientôt à la maison et ils pourront manger quelque chose ensemble et ils appelleront ça une nuit.

 

Soufflant, Louis s'assied sur le canapé et télécharge leur vidéo de hier sur leur chaîne Youtube, _Explorez Avec Louis & Harry, _et il crée un nouveau tweet avec le lien attaché.

 

_**@ThisIsLouisAndHarry:  
** _

_Hey les gars ! Jetez un œil à notre nouvelle aventure ! – Louis :)_

 

_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOo5sctjc1g_

 

 

***

 

 

Quand Harry revient à lui, la première chose qu'il remarque est qu'il est coincé. Genre- _vraiment_ coincé. Il y a putain de beaucoup de bois brisé qui lui pèse dessus et le maintient sur le sol crasseux et quand il essaye de bouger le bois, la _douleur_ qui court à travers son corps lui donne des étoiles devant sa vision.

 

«  _Putain. »_ Il pleure. Sa tête le martèle et il est particulièrement sûr que sa jambe est cassée. Et son poignet aussi. Putain de bordel de merde, il va mourir ici. Et où passé sa putain de caméra ? Levant le regard vers l'énorme trou au plafond par où il est passé au travers, il remarque que la lumière qui est attaché à sa caméra illumine quelque part là-haut. « Super. »

 

Il décale légèrement son corps pour pouvoir prendre son portable qui est derrière lui avec la main qui n'est pas hors de contrôle là tout de suite. L'heure sur l'écran dit 22:16. _Merde,_ il s'est assommé pendant _une demie heure ?_ Avec des larmes floutant sa vision, il appelle le numéro de Louis et pose le téléphone sur son oreille. Il répond après deux sonneries.

 

«  _Harry, est-ce que t'es presque rentré ? »_

 

« Lou, » Il pleure. « Je suis coincé, tu dois venir m'aider. »

 

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

 

Il déglutis et éloigne son téléphone de son oreille pour vérifier le pourcentage de sa batterie. 10%, _putain._ « Je suis tombé à travers le putain de sol et il y a une tonne de bordel sur moi et _Jésus Christ,_ j'ai vraiment mal, Louis, s'il te plaît, viens vite. »

 

«  _Oh mon Dieu, putain, ok, »_ Il se précipite. _« Essaye de ne pas bouger_ du tout _et appelle une ambulance, ok ? Je serais là aussi vite que je peux, bébé. Rappelle-moi après que tu les ai appelés comme ça je peux rester au téléphone avec toi. »_

 

Il lâche un horrible sanglot. « Je ne peux _pas,_ Lou. Mon téléphone va s'éteindre dans quelques secondes maintenant. »

 

«  _Fais chier. Ok, juste calme-toi, mon amour. Je vais t'envoyer une ambulance. »_

 

 _«_ Ok. »

 

«  _Je t'ai- »_ La batterie meurt.

 

Harry lâche un cri angoissé et fourre son téléphone dans la poche de son sweat. Ok, ça va. Il va juste s'allonger sur le sol d'un bâtiment abandonné au milieu des bois pendant qu'il va attendre que son petit-ami vienne le chercher. Il est particulièrement sûr qu'il a de nombreux os cassés, et il n'a aucune idée de s'il saigne ou pas, mais ça va. Il va bien.

 

 

_***_

 

 

« Harry ? Allô ? » Louis jette son téléphone à son pare-brise avec un juron. Ca va lui prendre pratiquement une heure et demie d'arriver là-bas et il ne sait pas s'il s'est cassé quelque chose ou s'il saigne ou- _putain,_ il a envie de pleurer. Il savait qu'il aurait dû arrêter Harry d'y aller de lui-même, il le _savait._

 

Il va pour atteindre son téléphone sur le tableau de bord et appelle le service des urgences.

 

«  _neuf-neuf-neuf, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? »_

 

 _«_ Oui, hum, mon petit-ami a eu une sorte d'accident ? Il est a la Ringwood Mansion et il a dit qu'il- est tombé à travers le sol ? Je ne sais- Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il a dit qu'il avait énormément mal- »

 

«  _Ok, monsieur, calmez-vous pour moi. Où est-ce que vous avez dit que votre petit-ami était ? »_

 

 _«_ Ringwood Mansion. C'est- » Comment il peut lui expliquer ça ? Elle n'est sur aucune carte, et on ne peut pas exactement la direction sur Google. « C'est un bâtiment abandonné sur la route quinze, elle est nichée plus loin dans les bois. »

 

«  _Je ne la trouve sur aucun de nos GPS et il n'y a pas de données pour la Ringwood Mansion dans nos systèmes. »_ Dit-elle. Génial. «  _Mais je peux tracer votre appel et localiser votre localisation. Posez vous sur le parking du Tesco sur Washington Street et on vous rencontrera là-bas pour que vous les guidiez. »_

 

Putain. « Bien. »

 

 

***

 

 

Louis jure qu'il transpire environ quinze seaux sur le chemin vers le manoir. Lui et l'ambulance se traînant derrière lui ont pu avoir une escorte de police donc vous pouvez parier votre dernier dollar qu'il a pu aller bien au-dessus de la limite de vitesse. Quand il se pose enfin sur le côté de la route et qu'il voit le SUV noir de Harry garé ici, il est proche de pleurer.

 

« La maison est ici dans les bois. » Il dit aux trois ambulanciers alors qu'ils sortent un brancard de l'arrière de l'ambulance et qu'il saute hors de sa voiture. Les deux policiers les entourent eux quatre avec leur pistolet et lumière dans leurs mains et ils courent tous à travers la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une ouverture dans les arbres. Louis perd sa respiration quand le manoir entre dans son champs de vision. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il a voulu venir ici depuis des années. Mais pas dans ces circonstances.

 

Les policiers s'enfoncent par la porte brisée en premiers et Louis avance derrière eux, le premier intervenant qui pousse le brancard entre en dernier.

 

« Harry ? » Il appelle, ses paumes commençant à picoter d'appréhension.

 

«  _Lou !_ » Harry cri en retour presque immédiatement d'une voix rauque et il court au tournant d'un coin, vers la voix.

 

Et voilà Harry, couché en-dessous d'une pile de bois et de débris sanglotant au milieu du sol. Le cœur de Louis saute à sa gorge quand il le voit et il se laisse tomber sur ses genoux à côté de sa tête. « Oh, bébé, tu vas bien. Ils vont t'aider ? »

 

Harry hoche doucement de la tête. « Mhmh. »

 

Pendant que les deux policiers remettent leur pistolet dans leur étui et coincent leur lumière dans leur bouche pour pouvoir enlever les merdes de Harry, un des ambulanciers lui demande « Comment tu vas, gamin ? » Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

 

Le policier pousse la dernière planche de bois du corps de Harry et il une bouffée d'air de soulagement. Louis se lève alors qu'un des paramédicaux baisse le brancard sur le sol. « Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ? » Un autre demande.

 

« Mon bras gauche, et ma jambe droite. » Il gémit. « Et je pense je j'ai frappé ma tête parce que j'ai eu un black-out pendant presque trente minutes. Je ne sais pas- _tout_ me fait mal. »

 

Louis retient ses propres larmes. Son buste lui fait physiquement _mal_ en pensant à son mec allongé ici inconscient tout seul. Il mérite l'award du _Plus_ _Merdeux Petit-Ami Anglais._

 

« Ok, ne bouge pas alors, » Ils se dépêchent de lui poser un collier cervical et une attelle sur sa jambe (qui était définitivement cassée), et le bougent sur le brancard et le soulèvent, le gardant en place. Ils mettent son bras en écharpe pour l'instant et mettent plusieurs couvertures autour de lui avant de l'attacher.

 

« Attendez, ma caméra, » Dit Harry, reniflant. « Elle est en haut. »

 

Louis veut presque rire. « Bébé, on n'est pas venu pour ta caméra. On doit t'emmener à l'hôpital. »

 

Il souffle et ferme ses yeux. « Bien. »

 

 

***

 

 

Après que Harry fut admit à l'hôpital et que les docteurs ont prit soin de ses blessures (deux os cassé à sa jambe, un poignet fracturé, une côte fracturée, un bleu à son pelvis, et une commotion cérébrale), il a dormi pendant pratiquement deux heures à cause de tous les anti-douleurs qu'ils lui ont passé. Quand il est revenu à lui, Louis est assit dans une des chaises à côté du lit et il sourit à Harry.

 

« Hey, toi, » Il dit silencieusement, se levant pour lui embrasser le front. « Comment tu te sens, chéri ? »

 

Harry soupire. « Ça va. Un peu mal. »

 

Louis sourit et la tendresse inonde sa poitrine. Il frotte son pouce contre ses joues. « Je suis reconnaissant que tu sois levé. On a eu une belle peur cette nuit, mh ? » Il ne peut même pas être énervé contre lui, c'est impossible. Tout ce qu'il ressent est le _soulagement._

 

Harry baisse le regard vers son bras en écharpe et sa jambe emplâtrée et fronce des sourcils. « Je suis désolé, Lou. J'ai été tellement _stupide_ , j'aurais du t'écouter- »

 

« Hey, hey, hey, » Il l'interrompt doucement. « Rien de tout ça. »

 

« Pas de _Je te l'avais dit_? »

 

Il sourit. « Nope. Je suis juste heureux que tu ailles bien, Harry. C'est tout ce qui m'occupe. »

 

Harry lui sourit en retour. « Je suis désolé, néanmoins. Je t'aime. »

 

Louis se penche et capture ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser puis il se rassied dans la chaise, cherchant à tenir sa main. « Je t'aime aussi. »

 

« Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes ? » il fronce un peu des sourcils. « Est-ce que ces policiers t'ont posé quelques questions quand on est arrivé ici ? »

 

Il hausse des épaules. « Nan, ils voulaient juste savoir pourquoi Dieu tu étais dans un manoir délabré au milieu de la nuit tout seul. J'ai dit, « Ben, vous voyez, officier, mon petit-ami n'est pas totalement le crayon le plus brillant de la boîte- »

 

« Hey ! »

 

Il rigole, frottant son pouce sur le dos de la main de Harry. « Je rigole. Je leur ai dit que nous sommes des explorateurs et que tu voulais filmer la Ringwood Mansion pour notre chaîne Youtube, c'est tout. Un des policiers m'a dit qu'ils allaient procéder à détruire le manoir le plus tôt pour que personne ne se blesse. »

 

Harry fronce des sourcils et Louis se fait rapide pour se pencher et l'embrasser pour enlever ce froncement.

 

« C'est ok, mon amour. Au final tu en auras vu un peu. » Il dit avec un sourire. « Comment c'était ? T'as trouvé quelque chose d'excitant ? »

 

Harry hausse des épaules. « Ça craignait, pour être honnête. C'était totalement décevant et c'est pourquoi je me sens trop _stupide_ d'y être allé. Ça n'en valait pas le coup du tout. »

 

« Peut-être que c'est un signe que nous devrions nous retirer. » Dit Louis. « On a fait ça pendant six ans maintenant, alors c'est cool qu'on ait gagné presque deux millions d'abonnés et un millions de followers sur Twitter entre temps, je pense qu'on a besoin d'un nouveau passe-temps. »

 

Harry soupire et relâche son dos sur le coussin. « Je pense que tu as raison. On peut pas se permettre de se blesser comme ça. »

 

« On devrait commencer à tricoter, » Louis rigole. « Je pense que ma mère dirige une classe. »

 

Il lui sourit. « Ouais. Ou peut-être qu'on pourrait avoir un chat. »

 

« Un chat ? »

 

« Mhmh. »

 

« Je pense que je veux me marier avec toi, » Dit Louis. « Ensuite on aura un chat. »

 

Harry le regarde, une fossette apparaissant sur sa joue. « Est-ce que tu es en train de faire ta demande, Louis Tomlinson ? Pendant que je suis allongé dans un lit d' _hôpital_? »

 

Il hausse nonchalamment des épaules. « Peut-être. » Ayant soudainement l'impression que sa langue se soit transformée en coton.

 

Il a eu envie de sortir la question depuis leur premier _rendez-vous,_ et ce petit incident ce soir lui a fait réaliser que oui, il veut définitivement se marier à ce garçon. Il n'a même pas de bague, mais le moment et le lieu semblaient s'accorder, donc merde.

 

Harry lui sourit. « Peut-être que je dirais oui. »

 

« Ouais ? »

 

« Ouais. »

 

Il l'embrasse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Le lien envoie vers une des vidéos favorites de l'auteur, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir :D
> 
> Pour le numéro d'urgence, j'ai laissé le "nine, nine, nine", numéro anglais des urgences, au lieu de mettre le 15 pour notre samu à nous.
> 
> Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à lâcher un kudo et/ou un commentaire, ça me ferait plaisir. LOVE


End file.
